Insta-Boobs!
by ThatYellowGuy
Summary: After her self esteem was a bit low, and the jealousy of her teammates was at an all time high, Weiss finds an interesting Mistralian product that might hold the answer to her problems. Shenanigans ensue. Based on the RT Life of the same name.


It was yet another boring day in Prof. Port's class, and Weiss was trying to stay awake whilst listening to one of his "heroic tales from his youth." However, she soon found her eyes wandering over to her teammates, or more specifically, her teammates' chests. She couldn't help but feel envy when she saw Yang and Blake's glorious racks. Even Ruby, her 15-year-old partner, had a larger cup size. She internally groaned, thinking she would be flat chested for life.

Fortunately, Port's class was the last of the day. Team RBY went to go train a bit, while Weiss went back to the dorm, to wallow in her own self-pity. She opened her scroll, and began browsing the Internet. She would never tell her team, or anyone really, but browsing the Internet looking at memes was her guilty pleasure. It took her mind off the fact that everyone around her had bigger boobs than her. "Doesn't stop Jaune's constant flirting though," she said to no one in particular. However, as she was scrolling through on her scroll, an interesting ad caught her eye. The text looked like traditional Mistralian, and it had an image of a guy, clutching his chest. The interesting thing was, it appeared that the man had the breasts of a woman, and was smiling happily. She clicked on the ad, intrigued, as she knew a fair amount of traditional Mistralian. But when she read the title on the package, she was both confused and interested.

"Insta-boobs? Hmm…" She thought out loud. Normally she would blow this kind of thing off, claiming it to be childish. But because her self esteem regarding her own breasts, she honestly considered buying some. She had plenty of money, and it looks like they only cost around 15 Lien. But what if her teammates discovered? "Oh Oum…" She thought out loud as she though of Yang's endless teasing and ruining her partner's innocence. Blake, well she either wouldn't care less, or… yeah she wouldn't care at all really. Her finger hovered over the purchase button, contemplating what she was about to do. How her peers would react if her cup size suddenly quadrupled.

"Oh, what the hell?"

She clicked purchase.

Then filled out her name, address, credit card, etc. What? Have you ever shopped online before? It's never as simple as clicking purchase. Anyways

 **4 TO 6 WEEKS LATER…**

Weiss anxiously waited for her package, hoping her team wouldn't notice. She had checked the mailroom every day for the past week, wanting to pick it up before anyone, and she meant **anyone** , had a chance to notice. Though I'm not too sure why she's so paranoid. I mean, no one can see inside the package and no one she knows has an X-ray vision semblance, but whatever. She made her daily stop at the mail center, and asked the receptionist if there were any packages for Weiss Schnee, internally cringing at her name. The receptionist made a quick trip to the back, coming back to the desk with a small brown box with Weiss's name on it. She thanked the receptionist, internally cheering, and hastily made her way back to her dorm, doing the occasional double take, making sure none of her teammates were around. Oh Oum if they found out…

She slipped into the bathroom for privacy, and opened the package. Just like the ad, the box read Insta-Boobs in traditional Mistralian. She opened the box, and found what looked like a pair of deflated balloons inside. Not knowing what to do with them, she turned the box over, revealing the instructions. While she couldn't read what the box said, it came with 3 pictures. The 1st had a guy, sticking the balloon things to his chest. Next it showed him sighing in, sadness(?) and squeezing them, and on the last panel, it showed the guy with the balloon things inflated. Pretty obvious what she's supposed to do, Weiss took off her dre… combat skirt, and was met with another dilemma.

"Do I put these on, or under my bra?"

 **Hey there Internet! Yellow here! This is my 1** **st** **story so go a little easy on me. Feel free to R &R, and favorite if you enjoyed! Suggestions and criticism are welcome, but let's keep it reasonable. I'm not introducing any OCs or anything, and I'm ignoring anyone who tells me to kill myself over my shitty story.**


End file.
